Dodo Magia
The is a Magia with several identities. Known Identities File:HumaGearAssassin.png| Little Assassin (First User) Second Dodo Magia.png| Dodo Magia (Ark Magia) Forms Statistics: *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg Little Assassin transforms into the by using the Dodo Magia Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Arsenal * : Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Magia in his second body onward. Abilities *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Finishers: * : The Dodo Magia performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Valk Sabers. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 7, 8, 9 (flashback), 10, 16 - Dodo Magia Custom= Dodo Magia Custom Statistics: *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg After accumulating enough data from past experiences, the Dodo Magia evolves into the .https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zero-one/enemy/dodomagia_custom/ It is equipped with chest armor that can withstand the Attache Shotgun's blasts, three grenade launchers on each shoulder, and smoke bomb launchers on its forearms. The Dodo Magia also continues to use the Valk Sabers. Arsenal * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords. Abilities *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 11 - Dodo Magia Custom Two= Dodo Magia Custom Statistics: *'Height:' 209.9 cm *'Weight:' 131.4 kg Little Assassin assumed this further evolution of his Dodo Magia Custom form after assassinating Shinya Owada. He now possesses metal balls that can be thrown at HumaGears within close range to transform them into Dodo Magia Chicks. In addition to the armaments of his previous form, he is equipped with two anti-aircraft guns that are mounted on his head. Arsenal * : A device installed in the Dodo Magia's head that allows him to command the Dodo Magia Chicks simultaneously in group battles. * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 12-13 }} Behind the Scenes Etymology *The Dodo Magia is named after the , an extinct species of flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius and was hunted to extinction by 1662. Notes *The Dodo Magia is the first dodo-themed monster in the Kamen Rider series. *The Dodo Magia is the first and currently the most recurring Magia to appear again after being destroyed. *The Dodo Magia is the first Magia to defeat a Kamen Rider. *The Dodo Magia is the first and, so far, only Magia to use a finisher. **It is also the first Kaijin in the whole Rider series to ever use a finisher activated and announced by transformation equipment. All Kaijins before him either used an unannounced finisher-like move (e.g. Utopia Dopant) or shouted the finisher name itself. **The Splashing Whale Raider would later follow the trend of having a finisher announced by his transformation device. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada **Episode 16: This is the Dawn of ZAIA Category:Magia Category:Bird Monsters Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Monsters with more than one identity Category:Pigeon Monsters